minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Empyrean (2nd World)
The Empyrean is a community in Minecraft Awesome founded by Soghog, and currently managed by Avotas. The community also emphasizes creative architecture, though sometimes includes a slightly eccentric twist. The portal is housed in a massive structure called "The Palace of the New Sun"; opposite to the Palace is The Academy, a large building that houses a Laboratory for making potions and a Library for making enchanted items. The Community also possesses many private homes, as well as an Inn for accommodating new residents prior to building their own homes. The Empyrean is largely a continuation of the Old World community of Arcadia, except it is less of a small-scale secluded mountain village and more of a large-scale city surrounded by mountains and valleys. The name "The Empyrean" was taken from Dante's Divine Comedy because soghog thought it sounded cool. Though in retrospect it does fit the sun motif that the town has taken on. The Serene Empyre Alliance The Empyrean lies in the center of the Serene Empyre Alliance, which includes Fort Serenity and Boonton. Together these communities combine resources and manpower for build challenges and special events. More information on this alliance can be found in the Empyrean Town Hall. empyreanmap.jpg|Current map of The Empyrean and surrounding territories emppalace.jpg|Palace of the New Sun empacademy.jpg|The Empyrean Academy empfountain.jpg|Main Square empclock.jpg|The Clocktower empchurchinterior.jpg|Interior of the Church of ARRRRGH emptolstoy.jpg|The Tolstoy Major Destinations The Palace of the New Sun The portal house and seat of government, this massive stone structure is hard to miss. Once the sole refuge against the endless nights, this sanctuary serves as a place of tranquility and safe passage. The Academy Those interested in honing their magic skills can learn here. The major departments, the Alchemy laboratory and the Library, contain all the facilities and learning materials necessary to start your career. Of particular note is the laboratory's auto-magic potion-ma-jig. Clocktower Towering over most of the Empyrean, the clocktower serves as a reminder of the town's architectual prowess and ingenuity. The Church of AAAAAAAARRRRGGGH This spacious cathedral can hold many parishoners. While the church officially belongs to the Order of St. Monty, it is available for non-denominational services including weddings and funerals. The Tolstoy The first of its class, the Tolstoy is the finest blimp in The Empyrean's airforce. Used for both diplomacy missions and firebombings, this blimp serves as the city's emissary abroad. Romero Mall The centerpiece of the market district, Romero Mall houses multiple shops, including a bookstore, potion shop, deli, record dealer, massage parlour, and pig rental. Nearby are various market stalls, a smithy, a bakery, a train station, Club Technochocolate, and an NPC village. The mall gets its name from the fact that zombie hordes occaisionally spawn nearby due to the NPC village. Lasciel's Lampadephore Formerly Arkham City Tower. This site is currently under renovation and repurposing. Details coming soon. Transportation There are several ways to get to and around the city. Portal The Empyrean has an above-gorund portal at hub, behind Tortuga's portal. Skywalk On foot, the easiest way to reach the city is by skywalk. Halfway between Spawn City and Clifftown, you can leave the skywalk at the Ninja Gaiden sprite art. From there is the entrance to the city. Railroad See also: Hillside Transit Boonton - Hillside Transit - Empyrean Metro Market Station - Empyrean.png|Hillside Transit: Empyrean Metro Market Station Boonton - Hillside Transit - Community Junction - Transfer Station.png|Hillside Transit: Boonton-Community Junction (Transfer to Spawn City) Boonton - Hillside Transit - Spawn Point Center - Spawn City.png|Hillside Transit: Spawn City-Spawn Point Center Boonton - Ward E - Hillside - Hillside Park.png|Hillside Transit: Boonton-Hillside Park Transportation Center Hillside Transit is a regional commuter rail system provided by Boonton within Empyrean. The Community Line runs from Boonton's Hillside Park Transportation Center, near the Stickyport Border, to Lampadephore, Metro Market Station, and ending at Architect Park Center. Riders will be taken to Boonton where they can connect to other Hillside Transit lines to Spawn City's Spawn Point and make connections at Hillside Park Transportation Center to the Intercommunity Railway, which services more cities such as Tortuga and Lana Fundamentalis. The Community Line is the second rail service on Hillside Transit linking to two Hub Portals at both terminus', the other is the City Line to Spawn Point Center in Spawn City. Canal Currently under construction. The canal system connects the city to the rivers outside clifftown, Estate River by Boonton, and loops around the borders of the city. Planned *Grand Forum for large gatherings *New districts: Mountain Town, WinterFold & The Undercity *Proclus Engineering Firm: a center for redstone engineers to experiment and sell various devices. Community Rules *The community is divided into two zones; "Free Build" and "Approval Required". The Approval Required area consists of the main square and the area surrounding it. The Free Build area is beyond the main square, across the river where the Inn can be found. *Anything built in the Free Build area does not require prior approval, though it is recommended not to build anything too out of place (i.e. sprite art, cobble boxes, dirt towers, etc). *Those seeking to build in the Approval Required area need to submit a basic plan to Soghog (or other community leaders) to ensure it follows the theme of the community and enough space can be found for it. *Members may use the community farm but must replant crops or not kill too many livestock. *Members may use the community chest but should not horde items, and regularly contribute materials to restock it. *All standard Minecraft Awesome rules apply. *Parties with disagreements should first try to settle it themselves. Community leaders will only be involved if an agreement cannot be reached. Mods will only be involved if there is any rule-breaking. Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal